1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an expansion interface module, in particular, to an expansion interface module having protection circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
The introduction of high speed data, audio and video transfer brings about the need for various interfaces to connect peripherals and other multimedia devices to a personal computer. Expansion interface modules are so developed for this need, integrating many interface standards such as USB, HDMI and DisplayPort for simpler transfer.
Conventional expansion interface modules achieve this simplicity by integrating various connectors that utilize aforementioned interface standards into a single circuit board, and electrically connecting the integrated circuit board to the main board of the personal computer. To operate, the connecting port of the expansion interface module is electrically connected to the main board of the personal computer, and the connector of the expansion interface module is connected to an external device through transfer cables.